The Maelstrom and the Ice Queen
by reapertmn3
Summary: Hated by his race for being different, the young blonde hybrid was saved from his lonely life by a strange headmaster. With a new name and a new life ahead of him, the blonde hopes to make friends, a task that may be easier than he ever thought. All of those that thought that school would be boring are in for quite a shock when the White Maelstrom arrives. Naru/Mizo minor Tsu/Harem


The Maelstrom and the Ice Queen

* * *

**I got the idea to actually go ahead and write this story from another fan fiction that I read, it was titled A Frozen Lotus by NeonZangetsu and it may be short but its worth reading. They will be ooc but as I see it, I'm writing so I get to choose how they act.**

* * *

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire, I own my thoughts (at least I hope) and any OC that I may add to the story

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Old Man, when are we going to arrive? You don't know how boring it is just sitting in a bus all day" a young blonde said as he looks up to see the Bus Driver looking through the rear view mirror, looking at him with a raised eyebrow "Ok, I guess that was a pretty stupid thing for me to say" the boy said after a few seconds of silence.

**"I have to agree with you there. Are you sure you want to even get to Yokai Academy anyway? It's a pretty scary place"** The Bus Driver said as he looked back at the blonde.

"I don't even know if I can be scared of anything anymore" the blonde said glumly "not after _that_ event" he said bitterly.

The blonde stood at about 5.7 feet tall and was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt with the two buttons left undone, brown pants, black shoes and a green blazer, he wore no tie. He had a choker collar around his neck and that had what appeared to be a leash tucked under the school uniform, the collar and leash had some weird symbols engraved into it.

He had spikey blonde hair and eyes so blue that they put the sky to shame, they also held a slight mischievous light in them, sadly that was currently overshadowed by such intense sadness it actually hurts to look into them. He also had six whisker like scars on his face, three on each cheek and had longer canines then a normal person.

**"I've got to say that I lost all respect I had for your _mother_ when I heard about what she allowed to happen, let alone what she actually did to you. I'll say this kid, your something else, not many people could go through what you have without losing their sanity"** The Bus Driver said as he stepped on the brakes and opened the door.

The blonde stood and walked out the door, as he did he took one last look over his shoulder at the Bus Driver "Who said I didn't" the blonde said as he nodded respectfully at the Bus Driver before he started walking down the forest path to get to his new school.

Headmasters Office

The Headmaster had been busy dealing with the bane of every strong leader, it mattered little what or who you were, but if you lead any kind of force or organisation you would eventually have to deal with it. The dreaded paperwork. As he dipped his quill in the ink to sign a piece of paper for something or another, a knock sounded at his door.

He placed his quill in the ink before clasping his hands together to make himself look more important, who was he kidding? He was the mother fucking headmaster, they didn't come more important than him. **"Come in child"** the Headmaster said loudly.

The door opened to and light spilled into the dimly lit room, in walked a figure, his blonde hair bouncing as he walked, he walked right up to the desk before he quickly did a small respectful bow before he asked a simple question.

"Um, hi there, I was just wondering if you would be able to answer a question for me. You wouldn't happen to be the Headmaster for this academy would you?" The Headmaster just sat there for a few seconds, watching as the boy looked around nervously.

**"I am, I see that you finally found the right room, it is good that you managed to find my office, and it only took you four tries, that is grand news"** the Headmaster said with a grin.

The boy face faulted, he hit the floor pretty hard "You saw that Jiji? I was really hoping that you wouldn't" the boy said as he looked at the Headmaster.

**"I am the Headmaster for a reason; I always know what's happening in my school, and also what happens to my favourite brats. I am quite glad that we managed to find you before that mob Uzumaki-san"** The Headmaster said as he looked at the youth in front of him.

"Don't ever call me that again! I will no longer use the same name as that bitch! I am here to make my own life, no longer will I ever use the name that I was given by such a vile being _her_" the blonde said as he lost his temper for a minute.

The Headmaster waited patiently for the young man's temper to cool down **"Then what is it that you would like to be known as from now on kid?"** The Headmaster asked. The young man stood and contemplated the question; he really didn't want anything to do with that _woman_ that had named him.

The blonde stood up straight and looked the Headmaster right in the eyes "I shall be known as Naruto, Shiro Naruto. It would be much appreciated if you would be able to put that on my enrolment form Jiji" the now named Naruto said.

**"Hmm, so you are now the White Maelstrom huh? How oddly fitting for such a unique creature as you. Quite the change from Minato Uzumaki, I shall fill in the application form now, here is your class schedule, and also you'll have to introduce yourself to your new Homeroom teacher because you arrived a day late"** The Headmaster said as he handed Naruto a small slip of paper with all of the information on it.

**"I think I should warn you though, your homeroom teacher will undoubtedly recognize you. Do not make a scene, also tell her that you will explain everything at a later date" **he said as Naruto looked down at the sheet, he paled instantly.

"Why did you have to do this to me Jiji, she'll embarrass that crap out of me, there's also the fact that she and _Kushina _are best friends. If that woman ever finds out that you are protecting me, she may very well declare war on this school. We both know how she hates freaks like me enough to do so" Naruto said solemnly.

**"Worry not, she shares the same opinion on the matter that I do, she hasn't even talked to Kushina since she found out. She just closed her out and has ignored all communication with her"** The Headmaster said.

The blonde looked quite relieved after hearing that information. "Thanks Jiji, I'll talk to you sometime soon" Naruto said as he bowed and walked out of the room.

**"Things are certainly going to be hectic with that gaki around, better make sure that the 'White Maelstrom' doesn't damage too much of my property"** The Headmaster said to himself as the boy left.

**"Now where was I?"** The Headmaster asked himself as he looked back down at his desk, which seemed to have a few more piles of paperwork on it. **"NOOOOOOOOOO**

With Naruto

Naruto had quickly found his Homeroom class, he had just braced himself to the new hell that was about to befall him. As he was about to slide the door open he heard the very distinct sound of someone screaming 'Noooooo'.

He face faulted and quickly scrambled back up, he sighed as he knocked on the door and opened it to reveal his next living hell. In front of the class was a person he knew very well, his new sensei Shizuka Nekonome.

He sighed as he quickly walked over to her and handed her the note telling her that he was a new student of her class. It's a good thing he did as well because she had just been staring at him sadly before she noticed that he was handing her something.

Her eyes widened as she read the name of her new student and wondered why he chose to change his name. She sadly shook her head before she decided to address the class.

"Class, it seems that we have a new student joining us today, I would like you all to meet 'Shiro Naruto', why don't you introduce yourself to everyone Naruto-san" she said as she looked at the young man that she used to know.

Naruto just nodded at her before he turned to the rest of the class. "Hello everyone, my name is Shiro Naruto, I like snow and pretty much everything cold or icy, I dislike my past and the _Thing_ that dares to call itself my _Mother_" Shizuka visibly flinched when he said that "I hope we can all be friends, and if we can't I don't really care" Naruto said and the class just sat there silently for a few seconds before Shizuka spoke up.

"Well Naruto that was….nice to hear" she said after a pause before she looked around the class "Naruto, would you be able to take a seat next to Mizore Shirayuki please? Can you raise your hand so that Naruto knows where you are Mizore-san?" Shizuka asked.

A hand slowly rose above the sea of green that was the uniform; Naruto saw it and quickly made his way over there as he didn't like to be the center of attention. As he made his way to his seat he could hear the whispers of his new classmates.

"Why does he hate his Kaa?"

"He looks so handsome"

"Did you see Nekonome-sensei's reaction when he mentioned his Kaa?"

"What's with the choker and leash" Naruto flinched when he heard that one and decided to try and tune out the rest and focus on his destination. When he finally made his way to his desk, he decided to look at the person that had held up their hand. As he did, he was almost frozen on the spot, he barely kept walking but he did keep his eye on the very attractive female that he saw.

The woman had light purple hair which was long and blue colored eyes, which are nearly completely blue and have a bit of purple, the pupils are not black, but are almost as blue as the rest of her eyes. She also had a lollipop in her mouth and she was wearing a different kind of uniform than most of their classmates.

She's wearing a light brown pleated checkered skirt like other female students, but she also wore a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant around her neck. She wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg.

Naruto quickly took his seat but he would sneak a peek at the beautiful young lady next to him. He wasn't quite sure what it was that drew him to her but he seemed to be entranced by her sheer beauty.

As the bell was about to ring, Naruto looked over at Mizore and leant over to her "Um, excuse me Shirayuki-san, I was wondering if you would be able to show me around so that I can find my way around" Naruto said.

He was waiting for a reply when a very sweet smell reached his nose, he discretely sniffed and the smell seemed to calm his every sense. He was trying to figure out where the smell originated from until he noticed a hand being waved in front of his face.

He quickly blinked and shook his head to clear it of all thought, he turned to see that the arm belonged to Mizore and she was looking at him. He nodded at her to show that he was in fact paying attention.

"I guess I could show you around, I don't really have anything else to do, so I don't mind" she said softly. She had such a soft voice, Naruto could listen to it all day, he was about to say something but the bell chose that exact moment to ring.

Most of the students quickly got up and left the room, Naruto continued to sit until it was only him and Mizore in the room; it was kind of ingrained into him after years of being attacked, he made sure to never have anyone directly behind him.

He stood and held his hand out to help Mizore stand, she gently grasped it with her cold hand and he gently helped her to her feet and didn't notice the small blush on her face. "Shall we go?" he asked. She quickly nodded and they walked out of the room in a comfortable silence.

As they walked they both noticed a large gathering of males crowding the halls, they tried to gently push their way through but the crowd wouldn't budge, Naruto looked down at Mizore before he quickly decided on what to do and crouched low and placed his index finger on the floor.

A thin layer of ice covered the ground in front of them and a few of the students tripped, which elicited a small giggle from Mizore. He gently grasped her hand and lead the way through the fallen students but stopped when he saw the object of their attraction.

She was a blue haired, big breasted girl wearing a yellow sweater and brown checkered skirt; she turned to see what happened to the cheering from her fan boys and saw him and Mizore standing there. Naruto looked into her purple eyes and felt a sudden pull; he narrowed his eyes and quickly broke the charm that she tried to enslave him with.

His blue eyes seemed to get colder as he looked at the girl before him, he uttered one word that shocked both her and Mizore "Succubus" he all but snarled but quickly reined his fury in.

To Kurumu Kurono it seemed as if she was standing in the middle of a blizzard as she looked into the eyes of the blonde before her, barely noticing the purple haired girl that was still holding his hand. She felt a shiver down her spine and unconsciously took a step back from the feral looking blonde.

She was shocked that her Charm didn't work on the man, but she was also a bit relieved because his eyes intimidated her, and if someone could scare you just by staring at you, you knew they were dangerous.

She subtly looked around for any excuse to get away from the blonde and saw said excuse walking down the hall. She turned to the pink haired beauty that had been the cause of quite some ire for her. She quickly went off to go and see if she could assert her dominance over her.

Naruto shook his head as he continued to gently lead Mizore outside so that he wouldn't be surrounded by too many people. They quickly walked out the big double doors that lead outside and then began to just walk in relative silence.

Mizore looked towards Naruto and asked him the question that had been circling inside her mind for a while now. "Shiro-san was that ice that you used to trip those students back there?" she asked.

Naruto flinched as she asked and looked away for a second "Yes, it was ice and please just call me Naruto" he said as he looked at her as they walked up to a large red lake.

"Ok Naruto-san, does that mean that you don't really feel the cold? It seems to keep people away from me" She said as she looked back at him.

"The cold comforts me actually, it makes everything seem more peaceful to me, plus it keeps most people away from me" he said as sat down, a thick layer of snow travelled from him towards the lake and froze it over.

Mizore looked upon the frozen lake and was struck by how beautiful it looked "You wish to keep people away?" she asked, confused as to why that would be, she looked at him expectantly

"Let's just say that I'm not a people person and leave it at that, I've had a lot of bad dealings with others of my race" he said as he pushed the memories of _that_ day to the back of his mind.

Mizore stared at him, seemingly trying to figure him out "I see, I hope one day that you will trust me enough to tell me" she said as she tried to gauge his reaction.

Naruto laughed humorlessly as he looked over the frozen lake "I don't really know if I can trust again" he said as he looked over at the woman that was sitting next to him "Just give me some time to come to terms with my past and I may tell you about it someday"

"I see" she said, a little disheartened. "One last question, does it have anything to do with that choker?" she asked curiously, as she asked she cursed herself for being so stupid.

Naruto flinched and took a step back; he instinctually had his hands around the choker but froze as he realized what he was doing. "I don't really want to talk about this thing, not yet, maybe not ever" Naruto said in a strained voice.

He looked away from the woman and started walking back to the academy "I think we should go back, the bell will go soon" he said quietly.

She simply nodded and they went on their way back to the academy, as they were walking something came flying out of window around the infirmary, Naruto noticed it was that blue haired Succubus attacking the pink haired girl from earlier.

Naruto just shook his head and they continued walking back.

Headmasters office

**"First day here and he already has a potential mate, damn that boy works fast"** The Headmaster said as he stared out the window overlooking the entrance to the academy, he laughed before he turned back to enjoy the time that he didn't have any paperwork, sadly he noticed that his desk was now stacked high with piles of paperwork.

**"Curse you Paperwork!"** the Headmaster shouted as he huddled into a corner and cried, never noticing the fact that the paperwork was but an illusion.

* * *

**I guess I just want to thank anyone that has decided to read my fanfic and I am hoping that people will tell me there opinions so that I know what I'm doing wrong or right.**

**I also accept criticism but flamers will be shot on sight, thanks.**


End file.
